


【🔞游戏】——空逅（大型空震现场）<盾铁>/锲子

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅（大型空震现场）/锲子

锲子

一边撸着别人的东西，一边忍耐着自己的欲望，还要担心不被同机舱的其他乘客看到，这事本不应该发生！

Steve吐着热气，喷洒在坐在自己身上的人的后颈上，他的眼前变得模糊，快感冲昏了他的头脑，他甚至觉得漆黑的机舱里透出某种奶酪的香甜味……

*

*

*

steve拉着行李箱在飞机走道里停下，他想把行李放进行李仓，却发现这该死的经济舱窄的不行，仅他一个人就把走道堵住了。

尴尬的对后面的人点头致歉，Steve迅速把行李搬起来放进去。

他开始懊悔为什么没有办理托运。

但是当他准备落座时，他的腿被狠狠地踢了一脚。

“啊哦！”

steve吃痛的叫出声，回头一看，不，他需要低下头才能看到。

一个金发女孩真愤怒的盯着他，他被那眼神盯得怕怕的，有些犹豫的看着她的小行李箱问：“需要我帮你放上去吗？”

女孩像变脸一般，立刻对他一笑说了句“谢谢”就从他身边挤过去，爬上了座位。

steve有些委屈的再次对后面的人致歉，迅速放好行李，跳着坐上座位，然后对路过的乘客小声道歉。

他尽量让自己看起来有诚意一些，毕竟他是一个心系民众的公务员。

等所有人坐定后，才回头看踢了自己的小女孩，“你应该向我道歉！”

然而女孩却仅仅向他吐了吐舌头，好吧，steve觉得那非常可爱。

女孩打开她的袋子从里面拿出来很多零食，她翻找了一会，从里面翻出一颗草莓糖，她拍着steve，把糖塞到他手里。

手臂上火辣辣的疼觉吓得steve差点跳起来，可看到小女孩递过来的糖，却只能苦笑着接过来。

“谢谢。”

女孩在他接过糖果后，对他甜甜一笑。

糖纸在他手心里沙沙作响，他皱着眉头不知如何处理，他并不喜欢吃糖，谢天谢地那小姑娘并没盯着自己。

他迅速把糖塞进口袋，心虚的闭上眼睛，等待起飞。

他仿佛能感受到小姑娘的超高体温，如果自己能再有钱一些，就可以不用在这拥挤的经济舱，和这么奇怪的小姑娘坐在一起了。

周围都是乘客的噪杂声，有一对女生的对话传到了他的耳朵里。

“知道吗？这个航班的副机长帅的惨绝人寰！”

“我头一次听别人用这个成语夸别人帅的，不过我也听说stark副机长长得特别迷人，尤其是那双大的过分的蜜糖色眼睛，据说看了之后可能会醉在蜜糖里！”

——这太夸张了吧，女人对帅哥可真是毫无抵抗力啊。

steve闭着眼睛，开始在脑海里勾勒那位副机长的模样。

“不知道有没有可能在这儿见到他。”

“别想了，副机长怎么可能离开驾驶舱？行了行了，要起飞了，我们还是期待有几个帅气的空少吧。”

“该死的，外面下雨了，希望不要遇到不好的事。”

这可真糟糕，他不太懂飞机会在空中遇到什么才算危险，但他希望什么都不要碰上，毕竟这是他第一次坐飞机，攒了好几个月的工资才在昨天夜里定了去马尔代夫的旅游团。

上帝保佑，让我平安落地。

随着飞机的起飞，steve渐渐进入了睡眠，他这几天太累的，升职文件准备了一周，昨天部长居然委婉的和他说候选人定了。

他模糊的感觉到有空乘人员过来询问他需不需要咖啡或者其他，他太困了，根本抬不起眼皮。

但下一秒他就彻底醒来了。

小姑娘那穿透耳膜的叫声，吓得steve反射性的两只手都捂住左耳，紧跟着他觉得自己的身体在往右滑，猛的撞上座位扶手，右胳膊大概要骨折了，疼的不行。

——怎么了？

紧接着旁边座位上的小姑娘也撞了过来，他下意识的伸手抱住她，他有些生气，“你应该系好安全带！”

他把小姑娘塞回座位，帮她系紧安全带，又活动了下右臂，看样子没断。

“先生们，女士们，飞机前方遇到气流，将会有些小小的颠簸，请各位乘客系好安全带，洗手间将暂停使用，给您带来不便，敬请见谅。”

气流？

难道很严重？

空姐的声音明显较为紧张，他曾在审讯室呆过，会一些微表情，微变化特别外行。其实不用去分析这些，光从晃荡的机身和惊叫连连的乘客反应就能知道。

——第一次坐飞机，就遇到这个，我可真够霉的。

“请大家系好安全带，我们很快就会驶入安全带。”

驾驶舱。

“收到消息说降落点开始刮风了。”机长一边调整这飞机，一边跟旁边的tony说。

“我们还没接到返航或者空中滞留的命令。”

“嗯，那看来问题不大，也差不多该下降了。”

“刚刚的那个气流有点不寻常。不知道coco她们能不能稳住乘客。”tony有些担心的往后后面，但却被机舱门挡住了视线。

“应该没问题，你瞧，我们不是出来了吗？飞机也很平稳，准备下降吧。”

气流并没像Steve想的那么恐怖，倒不如说旁边小姑娘那叫喊声更恐怖，他感觉飞机渐渐平稳，但小姑娘还在叫，其他孩子也跟着哇哇乱叫，Steve无奈抓起落在他身边的彩虹糖，塞进小姑娘嘴里，才成功拯救了自己的耳朵。

谢天谢地！

广播里传来，飞机即将下降，半小时后便会抵达马尔代夫，Steve不觉安心了许多。

也就过了那么十分钟，Steve感觉自己飞机好像突然被掀起来一般，整个人再次右倾，这次比上次更加厉害，他透过窗往外看，只能看到外面卷起的风蜷，难道是遇到暴风雨了？

Steve慌忙检查自己的安全带，他可不想像身后的那个飞上天花板的胖子，他转头对小姑娘说：“闭上嘴，不许碰安全带，我们待会就会没事的。”

小姑娘立刻捂住嘴，只露出大大的眼睛，点头。

但这并没有向Steve想的那样。

飞机在不断的上下颠簸，每个人都感觉像在坐过山车一样，屁股不断的飞起然后重重的摔在座位上，行李在上方狭小的空间里相互挤压碰撞，像是有只怪物在里面发出可怕的声音，每次敲打仓板时，两道的乘客都担心仓门突然打开，里面的怪物就会冲出来。

“各位乘客请不要惊慌，因天气原因，飞机……啊……”空姐的声音戛然而止，这就像个信号一样，整个飞机的人都在这一刻将恐惧释放出来，开始惨叫和斥责。

Steve看着旁边的人愤怒的打开安全带，“我要去问问机长到底在搞什么！”

可仅走出两步，因飞机突然升扬，他脚下不稳翻滚着狠狠地摔在机尾，人立刻昏了过去。

“机长，经济舱有乘客昏过去了，怎么办？”空姐紧张的快哭出来了，她也是第一次遇到这种事情。

沉默了一会，一个清脆的声音传出来，“我马上过去。”

紧接着驾驶舱的门打开，穿着制服的tony，飞快的跑了过来，尽管飞机在东摇西晃，但他还是稳稳地来到受伤的人身边，蹲下。

“他撞到了头部，帮我把他扶到座位上，暂时只能固定好他，防止他受到二次伤害。”

Steve侧头看着tony撅着屁股将那人扶起来。

他的脑海里出现了不合时宜的形容词——挺翘。

“快看，那个就是副机长，好帅！”

他的耳朵传来女生的尖叫声，他下意识的再次看向tony，他能看到tony的侧颜，卷翘的睫毛，挺起的鼻子，紧抿的嘴唇，他微微皱起眉头，迅速转过头坐正。

安置好受伤人员，tony站起边走边说：“请各位系好安全带，千万不要离开座位，请为自己的安全负责。”

他抓着两边的座椅，防止身体失衡，但飞机突然左倾，让他来不及调整身体，整个人开始往左倒。

Steve手快于大脑，在tony倒向自己时，他一把抱住对方的腰稳住了tony的上半身。

Tony坐在他的腿上，松了一口气，对他说：“谢谢。”

Steve尴尬的放开手说：“不客气。” 

天呐，他的屁股可真柔软。

飞机还在颠簸，tony并没有从他身上起来，而是双手扶着前面的座椅，尽量让自己的屁股离开乘客的大腿。

但是这该死的若即若离，再加上飞机的颤动，让tony的屁股有一下没一下的蹭着Steve的双腿中间。

那感觉就像被人隔着裤子撩拨一样，虽然对方根本没在意，可这恰恰让人心痒难耐，Steve想克制住自己去迎合那屁股一下下的撞击，想稍微坐起来一点， 但他刚在屁股离开自己大腿时，抬起腰，那圆润而有弹性的屁股一下落下来，就简直像自己在迎接他的撞击一样，而那该死的撞击正中要害。

Steve觉得他的那里疼得不行，却也变得又热又硬，他尴尬的想着怎么跟人家解释，对方却转头用抱歉的眼神 说:“很对不起，飞机稍微稳定后，我就会离开。”

他的声音很好听，Steve结结巴巴的说：“我……我叫Steve。”

“你好，Steve。”

副机长并没有告诉他自己的名字，而是用力抓紧面前的椅背，他当然知道自己现在的状况有多糟，他没法回驾驶舱，而屁股下面正有个又热又硬的棍子戳着他。

——去他妈的！

Tony在心里大叫，他急需离开这双有力的大腿，又硬了一些，tony明显感受到那东西在不停的变大，他也知道是自己屁股的原因，是的他们在不停的摩擦撞击那个可怕的棒子，该死的！

不行，现在就得离开！

Tony下定决心，他在一次颠簸中扣着椅背站起来，并伸出手想扶住另一侧的椅子，Steve看出了他的意图，神色随之暗淡，甚至发出了沮丧的呜咽声。

他看着tony一点点走回走廊，他感觉自己也许会冲动的把他拉回来。

感谢上帝，飞机帮了他，tony还没走出第一步，飞机就开始剧烈摇晃，而Steve的手的确是先于机身的晃动抱住tony的腰，他将他重新拉回自己的大腿。

他能感受到身下人的紧张，绷直的后背与自己的胸口保持着距离，tony不想坐到他腿上，倔强的踮起脚尖用力支撑自己虚坐着。

Tony的味道一下子涌进Steve的鼻腔，好似被灌醉了一眼，搂在他腰间的手用力往下坠，tony啊的一声实实的坐上了他的大腿，Steve满足的哼出声，“please！”

Steve的声音带着欲望的沙哑，被感染般tony颤抖的吞着口水，望向四周惊慌乱叫的乘客，生怕别人发现他们的亲密动作。

他的目光落在邻座正盯着他们的小女孩身上，tony的心一下子收紧，他紧张的往后看了一眼，Steve的蓝色眼睛也正紧紧的盯着他，甚至有且窘迫的舔着嘴唇。

Tony弯腰拿出小女孩手里的眼罩替她带上，轻声地说：“睡一觉就能到目的地了。”

这句话仿佛给了Steve勇气，他更加抱紧怀里的人，头抵在tony的后背上，用力去吸他身上的味道。

隔着衬衫，tony感受到一张湿热的唇顺着的他脊椎不断盘旋，柔软的湿热体来回攻击脊椎的两侧，酥麻的感觉从头顶到小腹，甚至连小腿肌肉都在颤抖，tony不得不更用力抓紧靠背，咬紧牙关。

“fuck，你到底想干嘛？”

他压低声音，希望对方能冷静点，但这显然没用， 他得到的回应是充满欲望的呻吟声，那声音同样勾的tony心痒难耐。

一直紧紧嘞着他腰的手开始蠢蠢欲动，隔着衬衫抚摸着他平坦的小腹，指腹碾压过布料在他小腹画着圈，摩挲着，那感觉就像是千万只蚂蚁在吞噬自己一样，惹得tony不自觉的挺起小腹。

“唔……”

Steve很满意tony的回应，他大胆的将手指探入纽扣的缝隙，他似有似无的用指腹轻触tony的皮肤，手指的温度忽近忽远，tony觉得忽热忽冷，他开始分不清自己是希望那手指拿开，还是该死的狠狠地摩擦自己的小腹，他不停的吞着口水，为了不让自己的囧相暴露，低下头，刘海遮住了眼睛，只有他自己知道，他此刻的表情多么的迷离，多么的情色，他感觉自己的眼睛都快流出水了，鼻子一张一合却无法正确的吸入氧气，嘴唇发干，让他忍不住伸出舌头舔弄那些敏感放而干涩的皮肤，牙齿在格格发抖，他想他的咬肌一定在用力。

就那么一下，无数次试探中，Steve的指腹只碰了他一下，“啊！”短暂而激烈的喘息从tony嘴里发出，腰也跟着拱起来，他慌忙收手捂住自己的嘴巴，而这个动作随着飞机的晃动，让他往前栽，他惊慌的看向前面的靠背，他想如果他撞上去，脖子一定会被折断。

但他没有，在那一刻，Steve的大手挣开一颗颗的纽扣，摸着他的胸口把他拉了回来，他此刻正后背紧贴着Steve，昂躺在他身上。

Tony望着隔板微微松了口气，习惯性的说了句“谢谢”。

“不客气。”

Steve闷声说着，撑在他胸口的手却没抽出，反而在那里肆意妄为的虎摸，甚至捻上他胸前的凸起，在他掐住那颗樱桃时，tony快速的拉住他的胳膊，侧过头，低下眼睛看着Steve，满脸怒意：“你知道你在做什么吗？放开我！”

这是他第一次看清Steve的脸，老实说相当好看，是那种正统的美，特别是那双蓝的让自己嫉妒的眼睛。

他征用那双眼睛盯着自己，带着哀求。

Tony没办法挣脱他，现在飞机在急速抖动中，行李撞在舱门上，感觉随时都能从仓里冲出来，更别说人在走廊随意行走了，他抬头搜索，试图找到空的位置，但却没能如愿，他现在只能靠Steve的双臂充当自己的安全带。

可这个人形安全带，正在撩拨他的欲望，他已经感受到自己胯下的燥热，这不能怪他，任谁被这么对待都难以忍耐，更合乎他已经三个月没做过了。

三个月的禁欲，让他在别人的手指下难以自耐，他痛恨屁股下的人，痛恨这见鬼的天气，他也痛恨有了欲望的自己！

喉咙处传来的闷哼呻吟，让他自己都觉得自己太过撩人，更何况被人坐在身上时不时摩擦着命根的男人呢？

Steve似乎失去了耐心，他不管有没有人将目光投过来，他的手已经开始揉捏起那颗可口的樱桃，而另一只手开始隔着裤子摩挲他的下面。

“你硬了。”

带着兴奋而喜悦的声音，一边隔着裤子撸着别人的东西，一边忍耐着自己的欲望，还要担心不被同机舱的其他乘客看到，这事本不应该发生！

Steve吐着热气，喷洒在坐在自己身上的人的后颈上，他的眼前变得模糊，快感冲昏了他的头脑，他甚至觉得机舱里透出某种奶酪的香甜味……

“你用的什么香水，好甜。”Steve特意直了直后背贴上他露在制服衬衫外的脖子。

“啊！”

“啊……”

Tony只觉眼前一黑，他的尖叫被淹没在众多尖叫声中。

飞机似乎被闪电击中，机舱电路发出噼里啪啦的火光，陷入了黑暗。

“请大家不要……唔……惊慌，驾驶舱有备用电路，各仪器盘不会受到干扰，机长会带你们平安降落，请……住手（小声）……大家不要解开安全带，握住前方的座椅把手，当氧气罩掉下时，请先自己带好，再给孩子或者老人带上！”

Tony急切的将紧急处理方法说完，一把捂住自己不断往外冒出呻吟的嘴，身体开始在Steve身上乱蹭。

他想这电也许停的很是时候。

Steve已经解开了他的腰带，手指探入内裤，像饥渴很久的狼见到肉般，Steve迫不及待的握紧半勃的分身，重重的捏了下去，引得怀里人挺起肚子尖叫，没人会在意到他们，因为大家眼前一片漆黑，只有窗外偶尔穿过的闪电带来那么一丝亮光。也没人会听到，大家都在尖叫。

发觉到这一点，Steve和tony都不约而同的大胆起来。

“缩到我怀里。”

Steve小声的说，tony着魔般，点着头往他怀里缩了缩，他不知道他要做什么，紧接着他知道了，一条舌头攀上了他耳朵，舔弄起他的耳后，那感觉太要命了，酥麻感让tony伸直了脚尖。

Steve一点点咬着他的耳尖，胸上的手和分身上的手也没有闲着，他蹂躏着那颗粒，它们热的有些烫手，很遗憾自己不能亲眼看到那两颗被自己弄熟的快要滴水的血红樱桃，他紧张难耐的吞着口水，配合着撸动的动作，他挺起自己的下半身摩擦着tony的屁股。

Tony被逼的缺氧，他手从嘴上拿下，不自觉的按住Steve的大腿，哦天，这两条腿手感太好了！Tony不自觉的隔着裤子抚摸着他的大腿，并努力想去摸他的大腿根部，可这个位置他无法办到。

Steve帮了他，Steve从衬衫里抽出手，拉着他的手与他十指交叉，来着他的手来到自己唇边，轻轻舔过每一个手指头，舌头扫过指腹，轻咬指关节，像有魔力般，tony觉得自己的分身变得更热了，小腹积攒的燥热让他快要炸了，而屁股下的火热似乎也找到了地方发泄，隔着他的裤子，不停的撵过他的股沟，一下一下……

Tony饥渴难耐，不管怎么吞口水都口干舌燥，他的欲望带着他扭动，伴着Steve放在自己分身上的手的节奏，伴着对方的火热操弄自己股沟的节奏，他开始跟随那疯狂而见鬼的节奏挪动自己的屁股，就好像自己在操自己一样。

窗外电闪雷鸣，舱内惨叫连连，不知道是害怕给了他们勇气，还是死亡的逼近让他们忘乎所以，tony觉得自己想转过身亲吻那个初次见面的乘客。

被屁股压紧的分身已经胀的生疼，亟待解放，而tony的动作无疑是在邀请他，像是得到了肯定，Steve心里开满了花，他抱住tony开始了疯狂操弄！

虽然隔着裤子，可他已经无法忍耐了，他想象着对方紧致热火的小穴，想象着自己用力日进去，然后卖命的艹干，对方在自己胯下哭红眼睛，叫哑喉咙，哭求自己更用力的操他！操到他水流不止！

“tony！Tony！”

他快到顶峰了，他握紧tony腰的手似乎要折断他的腰，撸动他分身的手也因痉挛而掌握不了力度，疼的tony哭出来，他情动的呼喊出tony的名字，在tony的尖叫声高潮。

胸口大幅度起伏着，高潮后的晕眩让他看到有人站在海边对他微笑。

怀里的人在哭泣，小声的抽吸声将他拉回现实，他再次抱住tony，吻上他的脖子，将握紧的手松开，一股热流从他手下的硬物中射出，溅了他一手，烫的不行。他吻着高潮后不断颤抖的tony的后颈，在上面又舔又吸，直到他觉得足够留下一个一周都不会消失的吻痕才温柔的落下一吻收回手。

Tony全身无力的躺在Steve怀里，他身上奶酪的香甜味更加浓郁，Steve小心的帮他穿好裤子，自己的下身也因某些粘稠的液体和对方的屁股黏连在一起，那感觉有点儿恶心，Steve却特别喜欢。

吱呀……

灯光开始慢慢恢复，窗外的闪电不知何时也停了。

在头等舱亮起灯时，tony惊慌的想从Steve身上站起来，可Steve却不放，他拿起旁边还在熟睡的小女孩的香草牛奶，猝不及防的倒在两人的裤裆上。

“你！”

在叫出来之前，Steve用手堵住了他的嘴，“这是为你好。”

没错现在的tony狼狈不堪，衬衫纽扣除了第一颗和最后一颗其他都飞了，而下体被可疑的白色粘稠物打湿。

“乘客们您好，本机已经脱离雷电区，飞行中给各位造成的不快，请多多包涵，我们还有十分钟就将抵达机舱，感谢大家乘坐本次航班。”

广播报出让人安心的消息，飞机也不在晃动，tony艰难的从Steve山上站起来，却发觉自己站不稳，而小腿隐隐作痛，Steve见状，立刻解开安全带，扶住摇晃的人，并脱下外套披在他身上。

“你小腿在流血！我送你回驾驶舱吧！”

Steve不容分说的架起他的胳膊，撑着他往前走。

他比自己高很多，tony感觉他不是被夹着走，而是别别人搂着腰抱着走回机舱的。

“谢谢。”

舱门随着tony的那句谢谢，将Steve拒绝在门外。

*

*

*

Steve拉着行李走出机场大巴，他从口袋里摸出一枚引着stark的胸章，那本应别在他的制服衬衫上，可Steve在座位夹缝里找到了它。

他回头望向远处，那架飞机安静的停靠在停机坪上，他对着天空笑了笑，拉着行李箱混入了人群。


End file.
